


Friends With (Cuddle) Benefits

by faked_my_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: s01e12 Everything is Broken, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, because im unoriginal af, like a booty call for cuddles, literally it's just cuddles, no mean dads, no monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Based off of a Tumblr post that said "We could have that type of relationship where you come over to my house from the far side of town just to cuddle with no strings attached just fully platonic cuddling" or something like that.It's Destiel. It's cuddles. and it's cute.





	Friends With (Cuddle) Benefits

Dean is cooking Mac 'N Cheese for his younger brother, Sam, when his phone goes off. Leaning over he uses his unocupied hand to read the text.

Cas: Come over

Dean: Why?

He turn turns off the burner and drains the water when he returns to the phone and leans back against the counter looking at his phone.

Cas: because I want to cuddle

He huffs a laugh to himself.

Dean: Don't you have other friends?

Cas: Don't you have responsibilities as my official cuddle buddy

He sets down his phone and finishes the Mac 'N Cheese.

"Sam, food is done!" He yells as he puts the milk into the fridge.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam says as he shuffles into the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and grabs a bowl, "are you going to have some?"

"No, I'm going over to Cas' house. Did you get your homework done?" He asks as Sam fills his bowl up.

"Did you?" Dean gives him a deadpan looks and he sighs, "I'm almost done."

"Good, Dad will be home around seven thirty if I'm not home by them tell him I'm at Cas'," he lectures as he slides on his boots and grabs his coat.

"Are you guys dating yet?" Sam asks as he scoops the food into his mouth.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. If you get hungry there are hot dogs in the fridge," he stands up and grabs his keys. "Behave. No girls. Hopefully you can take care of yourself for a couple hours when you're fourteen."

"Goodbye, Dean!" Sam says getting annoyed.

"See ya', Sammy," Dean leaves the house and sends Cas a 'on my way' message. He gets into his crappy truck that he paid for all by himself, with help from his dad and Bobby. He gets to Cas' house on the other side of the town and enters the house like he's used to.

"Hey, Dean!" Gabe, Cas' brother, says as he passes him.

"Hey!" he replies and they make their own way. It's not unusual for Dean to randomly be over there. He makes his way upstairs to Cas' room. "Cas, it's me," he opens the door.

"Finally," Cas opens the blanket as Dean closes the door and lays down next to him. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make food for Sam," he says as Cas pulls his knees up and huddles closer to him.

"He's fourteen, he can do it himself!" Cas complains as Dean sets his arm on his waist.

"And you're seventeen, but constantly needs a cuddle buddy!"

"Shut up!"

"Why is it so cold in your house?" Dean asks moving closer to him.

"Mabye it's because it's the middle of November and the heater is broken?" He sarcastically states.

"Someone's in a cranky mood."

"I'm tired." Dean mumbles a soft 'I know' as he pulls him closer and shuts his eyes.

"You stole it from me so give it back!"

"You're too dangerous with it so I deserve it!" Dean hears through the walls.

"Siblings at it again?"

"My siblings get into arguments a lot." A door is slammed shut and it's almost quiet, as quiet as you can get in the Novak house.

"Okay. Get up real quick," he tries pushing him away.

"No." Cas wraps himself around Dean tighter.

"I want to take off my shoes so I can go to sleep!" Cas reluctantly lets go of him with a huff. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes, then his jacket, and he thinks might as well take off his pants. He lays back down next to Cas in his t-shirt and boxers. 

"Better?" he mutters to him. 

"Shut up," Dean smiles as he wraps his arm around him and they get back into the perfect position. Cas falls asleep quickly with the warmth from Dean spreading over to his body. With a sigh, Dean follows the same way.


End file.
